herofandomcom-20200223-history
Karin Kanzuki
'Karin Kanzuki '(神月かりん, Kanzuki Karin) is a video game character from the Street Fighter fighting game series. She was originally a character from the Street Fighter manga''Sakura Ganbaru!'', but her character would be integrated into the video game series starting in ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 ''where she appears as a playable character. Biography Karin is from the super wealthy Kanzuki family (daughter of Daikenjuro and Nadeshiko Kanzuki), whose motto is "All you need is victory" (also interpreted as "Be the winner in everything") and, alternately, "The worst we'll ever be is the best". Karin considers herself a rival of Sakura, who defeated Karin when challenged. Appearance As a self-styled rival of Sakura, Karin naturally has a similar outfit, complete with sailor fuku (this one being predominantly red and white with a blue bola tie), but uses the martial art style Kanzuki-ryū kakutōjutsu (a style she created herself) instead of the original style Sakura uses. Her hair is styled into long, oversized ringlets in a European Victorian-era fashion, and she occasionally wears a blue bow in the back. Personality Due to the fact that she is from a wealthy family, Karin is quite snooty and thinks other people are her "commoners", or inferiors. She lives by her motto more than the rest of her family, as she takes majority control of her father's company from under his nose in a hostile takeover (ironic since he was the one to drive that philosophy into her). Her family's estate covers 200 acres of land, and not only has its own geographical features, but its own climate. Story The Kanzuki corporation is threatened by Shadaloo, which makes demands of the dynasty. She uses the family fortune in an attempt to track down Shadaloo as well as a roving Sakura to challenge her again. Along the way, she encounters Blanka and defeats him in a friendly match, musing that "the world is so vast" for such a beast to exist. She also encounters R. Mika and battles her, and is so impressed by Mika's ability that she offers the wrestler her sponsorship. Karin eventually finds and defeats Sakura, but realizes the victory was a fluke, and that the fight itself is more important, not winning or losing (as Ken Masters told her this previously).[1] Entourage Karin's butler, Ishizaki, appears in her win poses. Ishizaki is a pudgy but engaging middle-aged Japanese man with burly arms and a warm, welcoming smile. He is always willing to do what Karin wishes of him (such as tending to the opponent's injuries or serving her a cocktail drink), though sometimes he wants to get in on the action and do battle. In addition, Ishizaki was assigned the job of baby-sitting/watching over Karin while she traveled the world, in search of a rematch with Sakura. Since he and her have such a close albeit rocky bond, he can be considered to be her closest friend in the Kanzuki mansion, as he is very proud of her and takes such good care of her. Shibazaki is the Kanzuki family's steward. While steward usually means butler, it has many other definitions, such as a person who manages another's affairs and/or finances. According to Sakura Ganbaru!, he drives her to and from school, arranges her meals (she won't eat school cafeteria food), does background research on anyone she takes interest in (even straying into the TMI territory), and other odd jobs. While concerned for her welfare, especially in regards to her interest in street fighting, he is nonetheless in awe of her abilities as a martial artist and as the heir of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu. Category:Heroines Category:Schoolgirls Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Bitch Heroes Category:Blonde Heroes Category:Spoil Category:Red Heroes Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Cute Heroes Category:Asian Heroes Category:Japanese Heroes